deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Rambo vs Predator
Predator (Predator movies) vs Rambo (Rambo films) Who is deadliest Edges Hunting knife vs Wrist blades: The wrist blades have a longer reach and can be used as a ranged weapon. Edge Wrist blades. Colt M1911 vs Smart discs: The smart discs can cut through anything. The pistol cannot. Edge Smart discs Plasma caster vs AK-47: The plasma caster is more dose more damage than the AK. Edge Plasma caster Composite bow vs combi stick: The bow and arrow has a much longer range than the combi stick. Edge Composite bow Who. Is. Deadliest? Rambo Predator Rambo is trekking through an alien forest. He can’t remember how he got here but he knows he was brought here by something. He has his AK-47 in hand at all times and never puts it down. Suddenly a plasma blast hits the ground it front of him leaving a hole. He looks up and sees predator sitting on a branch the plasma caster aimed at him. Rambo fires his AK at him catching the predator off guard making him fall out of the tree. Predator lands perfectly and fires again but rambo easily dodges and opens fire hitting predator in the shoulder. Predator doesn’t even register the pain and fires his plasma caster obliterating the assault rifle. Rambo whips out his colt M1911 and loads up a magazine. He then stops in his tracks and points the pistol straight at the plasma caster. He fires one shot and the caster explodes, but predator is unshaved. He pulls out his combi stick and jumps at rambo who fires again hitting him in the stomach. Rambo discards his pistol and pulls out his bow firing a volley of arrows all of them missing their target. However they distract him long enough to allow rambo to escape. Predator follows rambo’s tracks cautiously as he could be anywhere. Rambo watches him from the bushes and quietly pulls out his bow. He loads up his last arrow and aims at predators head. However predator hears rustling and turns to block the arrow with his wrist blades. Rambo screams and runs out pulling out his hunting knife and leaping at predator. He grabs the combi stick out of his hands and throws it aside. He lunges forward and stabs predator in the thigh. Predator knees rambo in the face and retracts his wrist blades. He stabs forward but rambo somehow parries the blades. He tries to stab forward but predator grabs his arm and tosses him aside. Rambo gets up fuming with rage. He doesn’t like to be treated like trash. He yells and charges full pelt at predator who fires his wrist blades at him scraping his face. Rambo is in such a rage he doesn’t even care and jumps on predator trying to stab him. Predator pushes him away and pulls out a smart disc. He throws it decapitating rambo without even batting an eyelid. He bows too his fallen opponent and walks off. Winner Predator Expert’s opinion Predator’s toughness and array of alien technology helped him triumph over the rambo’s human toughness and human weapons. This round ends on monday the 14th of march and next round is Redskull (Captain america) vs Skullduggery pleaesent (Skulduggery pleasent books) Category:Blog posts